drollercasterfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Przyjdzie czas
Przyjdzie czas - piosenka Vladimira. Tekst |-|Wersja DW= Nie macie za grosz wyobraźni, Intelekt - no, szkoda mi słów. Lecz mówię dziś do was wyraźnie, Niech lepiej mnie słucha, kto zdrów. Wysilcie choć trochę mózgowia. Za wiele wymagam, czy nie? O królach i tronach tu mowa, A dotyczy to tak was, jak i mnie. Bowiem czeka was szansa życiowa, Przyjdzie czas na odmianę - kto wie? Epoka przepychu się skrada po cichu. - A co będzie z nami? - Słuchajcie uszami. Zachęcam do zgody, a będą nagrody, Kiedy spełni się to, o czym śnię. Choć się prawo obejdzie nie raz, Przyjdzie czas. (przemowa) Od teraz będziemy szczęśliwi. (będziecie) Pieniądze nam ześle nasz wódz. (no nie wiem) No cóż, ha ha ha, do roboty Zagonię was wnet - niczym król. Nie plotę wam żadnych andronów, Zaszczyty czekają u drzwi. Należą się nam - no bo komu? Lecz przy mnie zyskacie i wy! Bowiem czeka nas zamach sezonu Przyjdzie czas, już niebawem, tuż, tuż. (la la la) Pośpiechu nie lubię, Ostrożnej rachubie, Tysiącom wyrzeczeń Zawdzięczam to, że cześć Należną monarsze oddadzą mi starsze I młodsze widzowie o tak. Przyjdzie czas! |-|Oryginał pl.= Cóż, hiena to zwykły prymityw Tak zawsze sądziłem, lecz dziś, Gdy snuję swój plan znakomity I hieny przydadzą się mi. Nie macie za grosz wyobraźni, Intelekt - no, szkoda mi słów. Lecz mówię dziś do was wyraźnie, Niech lepiej mnie słucha, kto zdrów. Wysilcie choć trochę mózgowia. Za wiele wymagam, czy nie? O królach i tronach tu mowa, A dotyczy to tak was, jak i mnie. Bowiem czeka was szansa życiowa, Przyjdzie czas na odmianę - kto wie? Epoka przepychu się skrada po cichu. - A co będzie z nami? - Słuchajcie uszami. Zachęcam do zgody, a będą nagrody, Kiedy spełni się to, o czym śnię. Choć się prawo obejdzie nie raz, Przyjdzie czas. - Hehe, przyjdzie czas. Niech przyjdzie, ale na co? - Na rychłą śmierć króla! - A co, jest chory? - Nie, my go wykończymy. I Simbę też. - Dobra myśl, po co nam król? Bezkrólewie, lala lala lala... - Durnie! Będzie inny król! - Powiedziałeś, że... - Ja będę królem! Słuchajcie mnie, A już nigdy więcej nie dotknie was głód. - Hurra! Niech żyje król! Niech żyje! (Niech żyje król! Niech żyje król! Tak, świetnie, będziemy mieć chody, Padać inni mu będą do stóp) No cóż, quid pro quo, do roboty Zagonię was wnet - jakem król. Nie plotę wam żadnych andronów, Zaszczyty czekają u drzwi. Należą się mnie - no bo komu? Lecz przy mnie zyskacie i wy! Bowiem czeka nas zamach sezonu Przyjdzie czas, już niebawem, tuż, tuż. (la la la) Pośpiechu nie lubię, Ostrożnej rachubie, Tysiącom wyrzeczeń Zawdzięczam to, że cześć Należną monarsze oddadzą mi starsze I młodsze zwierzęta co tchu. Oto plan mój i kłów moich blask. Przyjdzie czas! (Oto plan nasz i kłów naszych blask. Przyjdzie czas! ) |-|Oryginał ang.= I never thought hyenas essential They're crude and unspeakably plain But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares So prepare for a chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining new era is tiptoeing nearer And where do we feature? Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid but you'll be rewarded When at last I am given my dues! And in justice deliciously squared Be prepared! Yeah! Be prepared, we'll be prepared! For what? For the death of the king Is he sick? No, fool! We're going to kill him and Simba, too Great idea! Who needs a king? la la la la No king, no king! Idiots! There will be a king! But you said- I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again! Yay, all right! Long live the king! Long live the king! It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all-time adored Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me! So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam Meticulous planning tenacity spanning Decades of denial is simply why I'll Be king undisputed respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared- Be prepared! Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared- Be prepared! Występowanie *Drollercaster World I **SID HOUSE - INWAZJA #44 Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Vladimira